The establishment of in vitro T-cell clones dpendent upon exogenous IL 2 for proliferation has made possible analysis of molecular events which occur during IL 2 stimulation. This project involves construction of cDNA libraries from poly A+ RNA isolated from an established IL 2-dependent T-cell line and an IL 2-independent subclone, utilizing the cDNA cloning vector Lambdagt10. Studies will be undertaken to identify cDNA clones which are preferentially expressed in the IL 2-dependent cell line in order to identify: 1) direct cellular responses to a specific lymphokine and 2) genetic elements which mediate the cellular response to a lymphokine. In addition these studies will also attempt to identify cDNA clones which are preferentially being expressed in the IL 2-independent subclone in order to understand the events which promote IL 2 independence.